


USS winter drabble

by Hydrogenuine11 (CelestialBound)



Category: USS (Canada Band)
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, IRL ship, Jashley, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Swearing, Ubiquitous Synergy Seeker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-10-21 13:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17643398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialBound/pseuds/Hydrogenuine11
Summary: Ash and Jay go on a small winter vacation at an inn during a blizzard.





	USS winter drabble

“Got everything?” Jason asked his bandmate while loading up a suitcase into the back of a car.

 

Ash walked down the driveway with another one and replied, “Yeah, I think so at least. There’s always that feeling that I’ve forgotten something.”

 

“Eh shouldn’t be that important if you’ve forgotten about it.”

 

Ash began putting his suitcase up, “You forget your keys in the car all the time.”

 

“Yeah well, not this time.” Jason said followed by closing the trunk.

 

Ash gave him a smug smile.

 

“What?” Jason asked.

 

“I don’t know. Where are the keys?”

 

“Oh… OH.” Jason ran to the side of the car and tried opening the door but it was locked. He leaned in close to the glass to see the keys still in the ignition. He groaned.

 

Ash laughed and came up behind him, “Don’t worry, the other side is unlocked.”

 

Jason sighed in relief, “Thank god.”

 

Ash went over to his side and opened the door, getting inside and unlocking the driver’s side.

 

Jason crawled in and turned up the heater, “Hope we don’t freeze to death due to my mom’s shitty car.”

 

“I think we’ll be fine.”

 

“Hope so.. Well, are we ready?”

 

“Yeah I’m good.”

 

“Actually, wait, I need to use the bathroom.” Jason opened the door but before getting out he warned Ash, “Do not lock me out.”

 

Ash chuckled, “No promises.”

 

“Duster.” Jason said before getting out and shutting the door behind him.

 

Ash watched as he walked up the driveway and back into the house, hands crossed over his chest rubbing his arms to keep warm. Ash smiled. He couldn’t wait for their vacation. They were going to a really nice inn a few hours away. They weren’t together, but they liked each other. Each of them were too oblivious to know that the other had liked them more as a band member or friend. It was ironic since they acted like a couple constantly. Even now Ash started honking the horn for Jason to come back out. The brunette appeared, locking the door behind him before running out across the driveway and slipping clumsily. He fell onto the ice and Ash burst out laughing. Jason picked himself off the ground and got into the car. Ash continued to laugh and Jason pouted.

 

“I think I broke my ass.”

 

“Out of all the falls you’ve had while playing hockey..”

 

“It really hurt!”

 

“You okay? Need me to kiss it for you?”

 

“Actually yeah, you can kiss my ass.”

 

Ash laughed again while Jason gave in and smiled.

 

“You’ve fallen a lot more than me so I wouldn’t laugh if I were you.”

 

“Okay you have a point there…”

 

Jason then exhaled, “Ready for our roadtrip?”

 

“Ready for three hours of Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas Is You’?”

 

“Oh hell yeah.”

 

Ash connected his phone to the audio jack and began to play the song. Jason pulled out of the driveway and made his way to the highway. The song went on loop and after the sixth time Jason tried reaching over for the phone. Ash pulled it away from him.

 

“You signed up for this.”

 

“Come on! I wanna listen to other Christmas songs too!”

 

“How could you disrespect our lord and savior?”

 

“Just..” He tried leaning in for the phone again.

 

“Keep your hands on the wheel!”

 

Jason put his hand back on it and whined, “I wanna listen to something else..”

 

Ash sighed, “Yeah me too.. I was just messing with you. I’ll play our collab playlist.”

 

“Thank god.”

 

“Which has it added only 27 times.”

 

“Ash I swear to--.”

 

“I’m kiiiddinnggg!”

 

“You better be or else you’ll be hitchhiking.”

 

Ash giggled while switching songs finally. Jason looked over while Ash wasn’t paying attention, smiling to himself. Ash’s laugh was the only sound he really cared about along with Ash’s singing. If it were up to him he’d rather have Ash sing every winter song instead of listening to other artists. He looked back to the road with a smile still on his face. Ash was also smiling, which turned into a grin.

 

“So, what’s the first thing you want to do when we get there?” Ash said excitedly.

 

“Depends if we’ll be up for anything.”

 

“It’s not  _that_ long of a drive.”

 

“I mean like, the snow is coming down pretty hard. There may not be a lot to do.”

 

“We’re canadian! Since when is a little bit of snow going to stop us from doing stuff?”

 

The snow  _was_ coming down a lot harder than it usually did. Luckily they managed to get to the hotel before it really got bad. They checked in and even the receptionist commented on their luck.

 

“Man, you two got lucky you got here when you did. Look at the tv.” The receptionist said.

 

The two of them looked up at the tv over in the waiting room area above the fireplace and it showed a blizzard coming in.

 

“Oh wow. That looks bad.” Jason commented.

 

Ash looked back to the receptionist, “Do you think it’d be okay to play hockey or go skiing?”

 

“Oh absolutely not. It’s best to stay inside tonight. The lake is going to be covered in snow and the mountain is off limits during the storm due to avalanches.”

 

“Awh man, that’s lame.” Ash said looking back at the screen.

 

“Well, thank you for the info!” Jason smiled at the person behind the desk while guiding Ash to their room.

 

Ash pouted, “I wanted to play hockey.”

 

“I know, I know. We can once it’s clearer. Or maybe find an indoor skating rink someplace.”

 

Ash sighed, “I wish I got to play more hockey as a kid. But you know..”

 

“Yeah, but at least we have music now.”

 

Ash had become very sick as a kid and had to stop his one hobby that he loved doing, and Jason understood how much it excited him when they went out on the rink together. Ash was really good at it, but Jason was more into basketball so he’d often fall on the ice. But it kept Ash happy and that’s what really mattered to him. He didn’t want Ash to be upset since they couldn’t go out now, but he’d try to make it up to him soon. After all he got him a really meaningful Christmas present for their tenth anniversary of starting the band. It was small, but he knew Ash had been looking for it forever.

 

They went to their room and found it to be really cozy, however one thing was off.

 

“Uh did you mean to get a room with one bed?” Ash asked.

 

“No.. They must have made an accident.”

 

“Should we ask them to fix it?”

 

“I mean.. We can.. But there’s no harm in sharing a bed, right?”

 

“I guess not.” Ash said he set his suitcase down and plopped onto the bed, “It’ll be cheaper after all.”

 

“I’m not worried about money. You sure it’s okay?”

 

“Yeah!” Ash lied back on the bed. “We should write a song while we’re snowed in.”

 

“You promised you wouldn’t work while we were on vacation.”

 

Ash sat back up, “Well I did bring my guitar.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Yeah it’s literally right there.” Ash nodded towards the guitar case.

 

“Wow… I didn’t even notice. Ash!”

 

“Come on dude, what else are we going to do?”

 

“I don’t know.. Watch movies.. Uhh..”

 

“Exactly.” Ash got back up to grab his suitcase and roll it to the other side of the bed, “I call this side.”

 

“Alright.” Jason put his next to the bed but went over to the couch. He checked his phone. No signal. “Hey, did they give us the wifi password?”

 

“Yeah.. I already signed in.” Ash checked his. “There’s no signal though.”

 

“Oh.. Well that’s great.” Jason turned on the fake fireplace and then the tv. “What do you want to watch first?”

 

“What are the options?” Ash asked as he went over to the other side of the couch.

 

“Uhhh..” He brought up a list of movies that were available and started reading them off.

 

“A Christmas Story! That’s a classic.”

 

“They’re all classics.”

 

“I know but that one is actually a  _good_ classic.”

 

“Okay okay, I get to pick the next one though.”

 

“Got it.”

 

They started the movie and got a blanket from the bed to pull over themselves. They sat as they shared a blanket and watched the film. It was over halfway through that the tv, lights, and fireplace all went off suddenly.

 

“Well that’s not good..” Ash said.

 

“No joke.”

 

Jason got up to look outside the window and Ash looked at him from the couch.

 

“I think the blizzard cut off the electricity.” Jason said while he studied the snow outside that was piling up.

 

Ash got up and went over to the bed, stood up on it and felt the vent, “Which includes the heat..”

 

“They’ll fix it..” Jason said as he helped Ash down.

 

Ash smiled, “I didn’t need help getting off the bed.”

 

“Who knows, you could have slipped.”

 

“Like you did earlier?”

 

“Nevermind, I should have let you fall.”

 

Ash laughed and walked away from him, sitting back on the couch and pulling up the blanket.

 

“So now what?” The blonde asked.

 

Jason looked around, “There’s not really much to do is there?”

 

“And it’s too early to sleep.”

 

“Yeah..” Jason started looking around the room while Ash watched him scrummage through drawers.

 

“What are you looking for?”

 

“Board games or cards... Something.”

 

Then he found it. A pack of cards that were nestled in a small drawer over by the fireplace.

 

“Shall we play?” Jason asked while taking out the cards and shuffling them.

 

“Sure.”

 

They were both on the couch again, playing cards till it was too dark to see the numbers. Ash brought his phone light out but soon got bored of holding it up each time.

 

“Okay it’s time to come up with another idea.” Ash said, putting down the cards.

 

“Yeah.. I’m sick of squinting.” Jason started putting them back.

 

Ash began helping them and they both reached for the same card, hands brushing against each others. It was a small thing that shouldn’t have meant anything but both of them pulled their hands back and paused for a moment.

 

“Uhm..” Ash picked it up and just handed it to the brunette.

 

“Thanks..” He took the last card and placed it inside.

 

Both of them sighed in synch.

 

“We could play phone games..” Ash brought up.

 

“We don’t have wifi.”

 

“Do we need that for Scrabble and such?”

 

“Yeah if it’s online.”

 

“Ugh.” Ash took the blanket with him as he went back to the bed.

 

“Hey you can’t just take the only blanket!” Jason went over and lied down as well, pulling the other side of the cloth towards himself.

 

Ash shivered, “It’s fucking freezing.”

 

“You’d think we’d be used to it.”

 

“Guess not..”

 

Ash pulled his phone up and cuddled closer to his bandmate.

 

“What are you doing?” Jason asked.

 

“We’re watching old videos.”

 

“Oh.. Okay.”

 

Ash brought up his photo gallery and started rummaging through videos that they had taken. He had them all saved and Jason was surprised of how many there were. They both smiled and laughed as they watched their past selves joke and kid around with each other. It was amazing just how close the two managed to get over the years. Yet they still weren’t close enough it felt like.

 

Ash’s phone soon died which would lead them to becoming closer than before.

 

“Is there anything on your phone we could look at?” Ash asked while putting his on the charger even though the electricity was out.

 

“Nothing besides photos.”

 

Ash hummed, “Maybe we should just sleep?”

 

“I’m not tired, are you?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

Ash cuddled even closer to Jason, practically hugging him.

 

“Ash?”

 

“It’s cold.”

 

Jason wasn’t sure what else to do besides wrap his arms around the other man.

 

“I can’t wait for you to hear my Christmas present.”

 

“Hear?”

 

“I wrote you a song. Would you like to hear it now instead?”

 

“I mean.. I guess it’s already spoiled so go ahead.”

 

Ash smiled, “Okay.”

 

He began to sing gently. His voice was heavenly in the silence, especially with the way that the snow blocked out all outside noises. Ash’s voice was the only thing that filled the room besides their breathing and heart beats. Jason focused on the lyrics that were so… Heartwarming. Jason began to cry.

 

Ash noticed his tears and looked up at him, “Jay? Are you okay?”

 

“Yeah I’m fine… You’re voice is just… Wow.” Jason chuckled lightly.

 

Ash gave a small smile back and watched as Jason pulled something out of his pocket.

 

“What’s that?” The blonde asked, curious to see what he had in the dark.

 

“Here.” Jason handed it to him.

 

“A guitar pick?”

 

“I know it’s small but once you recognize it--”

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Where did you find it?”

 

“I cleaned out the entirety of my mom’s basement and found it in bottom of a box in the closet. It’s the first pick you had when we started the band.”

 

Ash flipped it over to see their initials carved in the back, “Thank you, Jason.” He gripped it in his hand and cuddled back to his bandmate. After some small talk the two of them were close to falling asleep. Ash fell asleep first and Jason held him even tighter.

  
  
  


The heat turned on while they were both asleep, yet despite the warmth they continued to hold onto each other till daylight came.

 


End file.
